French Tutor
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Rogue needs a tutor. The only one available is one Mister Remy LeBeau. Pointless fluff. Enjoy. Rated T because c'mon, it's Gambit.


**Author Note(s): I haven't the slightest idea where this oneshot came from. Just pointless, funny smut. YAY.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution. This is set after the series but before anything ultra cool happens.**

Rogue glowered at the door before raising her hand and slamming her fist against it. She shifted, holding her French book, thinking back to what lead her to be standing outside of this apartment. She was failing French class. Jean had taken French but she was gone, as was Scott. Kitty was too busy going on and on about Lance and since Kurt already spoke a second language, he wasn't required.

Why she had decided to take French she didn't know. French or Spanish really. And she didn't want to take Spanish because that was the usual. Turns out she wasn't any good at French. And that is what lead her to be standing outside the door of the one other person she knew who spoke French...

"_Chere_?" Rogue's head snapped up, her green eyes locking with his red on black eyes. He smirked, tilting his head to the side. He leaned against the door frame and Rogue couldn't help it. He was only in his pajama pants. The boy was infuriating but attractive. "What can I help ya wit dis early in de morning?"

"Look, Ah know ya probably got some bimbo in there with ya so I'll be quick," she told him. She put a hand up as he started to argue that statement. "Ah need a French tutor. Ah'm failin' French. Ah'll be back here after school so any bimbo ya got in there bettah be gone." She turned to leave, only for Remy to grab her arm.

"I only let certain _filles_ know where my apartment is, _chere_," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rogue groaned and removed her arm from his grip.

"Ah gotta get ta school, pervert," she growled, stomping off. Remy smirked and headed back into his apartment, closing the door.

----

Rogue sighed, standing in front of the same door. She had told everyone else that she had to stay after school. Before she had a chance to knock, the door opened. Remy stood there, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ah don't know what yer thinkin, Swamp Rat, but ya better stop," Rogue growled, storming into the apartment.

"I'm perfectly innocent, _cheri_," Remy outright lied.

"Rahght," Rogue drawled out, setting her French book down on the coffee table, settling herself on his couch. Ever since he had come back to Bayville, they would hang out...Occasionally. Of course, he would typically pull out flirting moves and get her annoyed, causing her to storm out, him hot on her heels, never relenting.

That was why it was occasionally. Rogue's patience never lasted and if it was more frequent, the X-Men would probably catch on. Remy sat down beside her, looking over her French. An awkward silence fell over the two as Remy flipped through her notebook.

"_Chere_?" He finally said.

"What?" Rogue groaned.

"You really bad at French," the Cajun informed her, getting a whomp on the back of his head. He rubbed his head and smirked, leaning towards her. "'S okay, I can teach ya plenty." Rogue shoved him further away, glaring at him.

"Let's work on French words, not anythin else 'French,'" she growled, opening her book. Remy gave her an innocent look then smirked, moving beside her again and getting to work on the homework.

----

Madame Versailles looked over Rogue's work questioningly.

"You, one of my worst students, are writing in perfect French?" She finally said, looking up at the young mutant.

"Ah got a good tutor," Rogue informed her, crossing her arms.

"You probably cheated," Madame Versailles stated. Rogue glared, annoyed.

"Ah swear ta ya thaht I didn't," she informed her. "Ah know a Cajun who speaks French fluently and he's been helpin' meh." Madame Versailles raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well then, bring me this Cajun and prove it," she finally ordered, placing the assignment on her desk. Rogue's glared hardened and she pulled out her cell phone, pulling up "Swamp Rat."

"Hey Swamp Rat, can ya come ta the school real quick?" She asked. "Whaht?! Ya already here?! Stalker." She closed her cell phone and glared at Madame Versailles. After a few moments, Remy came strutting into the room, wearing his trademark duster with dirty jeans and a red shirt under it.

"_Bonjour, Madame Versailles_," he said, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "_Vous semblez jolis aujourd'hui. Évidemment, vous êtes un enseignant français. Merci d'enseigner mon Roguey la langue d'amour._" Madame Versailles was speechless, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"_Vous êtes tout à fait bienvenus, le Monsieur ... ?_" She started.

"LeBeau. Remy LeBeau," Remy informed her, using his charming smile that could make any female other than Rogue melt.

"_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur LeBeau,_" Madame Versailles stammered. "Well-Rogue...I suppose that I'll allow you to continue these tutoring sessions with Monsieur LeBeau."

_Merci_, Madame Versailles," Rogue said, holding back a satisfied smirk. So, that Swamp Rat was good for something. As they walked out, Remy moved to put an arm around her waist, only for it to be smacked away.

----

Rogue looked over her work, her eyebrows scrunched, considering the French sentences that needed to be constructed. Of course, Remy was absolutely no help. Ever since they had been at the school, he claimed he deserved a reward and kept trying to touch Rogue.

"Dat Versailles is old and crinkley," he continued to whine as Rogue tried to work. Suddenly, she was twisted so her chest was against Remy's. He had a hold on her hands and smirked at her blushing face. "Sides, it **is**__Friday. Why so worked up on gettin' de homework done, _chere_?"

"Let go a me, Swamp Rat!" Rogue exclaimed. Remy chuckled and rested his head on her covered shoulder.

"I like where we are right now," he stated. "Nothin' wrong wit' a little cuddlin."

"Yes there is when you're a absorber lahke meh!" Rogue hollered. She felt Remy chuckle against her and pull her tighter against him.

"I don' really care, _cheri_," he muttered against her neck. "Jus' let me hold you. _S'il vous plaît_?" Rogue let out a shaky breath, enjoying having Remy this close but never wanting to admit it.

"Fahne," Rogue muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. The two laid down on the couch beside each other, content with holding each other and staring into the others' eyes. "Remy," Rogue breathed out and at that moment, Remy wished he could kiss her. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to touch her scalp. He leaned closer to her, his mind screaming 'screw mutation!' Rogue seemed hypnotized by his eyes and she too leaned closer to him.

Suddenly, Rogue's cell phone rang, causing Remy to fall off of the couch is surprise. Rogue leaped up, picking up the phone.

"H-Hello?!" She asked, sounding breathless.

"Rogue? Are you, like, okay?" Kitty asked.

"Ah-Ah'm fahne, Kitteh," Rogue told her, looking down at the annoyed looking Cajun. He rose and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her shoulder. Rogue shoved him lightly, trying to keep her cool on the phone. "So, what's up?"

"Well, we were all like, wondering where you were," Kitty told her. "Like, it's dinnertime."

"Sorreh, I was uh, working with my tutor," Rogue said as she smacked Remy's wondering hands.

"Oh well, like, okay," Kitty said. "So, like, who is your tutor?" Rogue let out a squeak as Remy's hand grazed her ticklish spot. "Rogue?" Rogue glared at Remy, who merely smiled innocently.

"Uh, um, sorreh, Kitty," she said. "Ah, uh, brushed past somethin', hittin' mah spot."

"O...kay..." Kitty said, sounding disbelieving. Remy's smirk grew devilish and he returned his hands to her sides, tickling her. She started to laugh.

"St-Stop it!" She yelled. "Y-Ya gonna get meh in-in trouble!"

"Who's your tutor, Rogue?" Kitty asked as she listened to her friend behave strangely. She froze, hearing the next thing.

"_Chere,_ didn't I say I like girls dat are up ta no good?"

"Oh my gosh Rogue! Gambit's your tutor?!" Remy snatched the phone out of Rogue's hands.

"_Oui, Je suis,_" he said before hanging up. Rogue looked at him, shocked but he smirked, leaning over he and continuing to tickle her. She let out a laugh and he leaned down by her ear. "Now, I t'ink I'm gonna teach you a few other things about de French..."


End file.
